


Doorway To Nothing

by Just_Storage (orphan_account)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Constructive criticism highly appreciated, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Susie’s having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Just_Storage
Summary: "Susie was already missing the Dark World. She had enjoyed the time she spent there, with her and Lancer. The time she spent with everybody, in fact. Some parts in their adventure made her feel great about herself, while others made her think about how she could do things better. It was an amazing experience, one she’s never felt before.And when she and Kris left, it hurt. A lot.A lot more than she’d care to admit."





	Doorway To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> My first delta rune fic and first actually finished one in a while. I'm definitely proud of the word count and i suggest you give it a chance! uwu

Susie was already missing the Dark World. She had enjoyed the time she spent there, with her and Lancer. The time she spent with everybody, in fact. Some parts in their adventure made her feel great about herself, while others made her think about how she could do things better. It was an amazing experience, one she’s never felt before. And when she and Kris left, it hurt. A lot.

A lot more than she’d care to admit.

It was the morning of a new day. Everything  _ felt _ different, yet everything seemed to be the same and Susie couldn’t exactly explain that. She knew she would need to figure it out eventually, but until then, she’ll let it be.

She sat up with a yawn, stretching her arms out wide, eagerly cracking her back and arm joints. Her room wasn’t  _ that _ bad as most made it out to be. At least she kept things relatively clean in there. She had her dirty clothes stuffed in the corner and the only dishes in the room being a lone cup catching water dripping from the ceiling. Speaking of… 

“It’s raining.” Susie grumbled. The cold chill of the outside air crept into her room at night. Her parents didn’t have the money for heating, so she slept in layers of blankets and warm clothes to keep her from freezing to death at night. ‘ _ It’s a surprise I haven’t.’ _

Her kitchen was bland, boring, and broke down. 

‘ _ The Three B’s of Despair.’ _

She chuckled.

They didn’t have an oven, they couldn’t afford it. But they did have a fridge, and albeit it was kinda small – about half the size of a regular fridge – it got the job done. They stored mostly anything that was still edible, and even then only half the fridge was full of food. The rest was full of her father’s assorted liquor and edibles.

Glancing at the small clock hanging on the wall near the television, Susie laughs. She actually woke up early for once. Makes sense why she feels so tired.

At least she can get an early start on her chores.

The kitchen and living room was a mess, most likely caused by her father’s frisky endeavors last night during his “poker night”. She knew he didn’t play poker, it was pretty obvious with how many women he brought home and how little money. It was fine, though. He loved you and took care of you. That’s all that mattered.

Cleaning up after everyone wasn’t that bad, and she even got time off school for it. It made her feel accomplished at the end, having everything nice and clean. Excluding all the damages already done to the walls and roof, of course. Scrubbing tables and counters of whatever residue was left to harden wasn’t exactly her expertise but she thought she was pretty good at it. Her dad thought so, too, given the happy smile he gives whenever he sees the state the home is in.

Susie looked up the clock and smiled. ‘ _ Still another half an hour before school starts… Guess I could watch some TV.’ _

_ Technically,  _ she wasn’t allowed to watch television, only play video games in her room, but she did pretty good this morning so she deserved a break. Flicking through the very few channels her cable had to offer, she settled on the news. She only half-listened to the events being told, but she perked up when she heard about random disappearances around town.

_ ‘Weird. Better start lockin’ doors.’ _

Susie hummed to herself. Probably would’ve been a good idea from the beginning, but whatever. What is, is.

Sneaking a glance away from the TV towards the clock told her she best be on her way if she wanted to snag some breakfast from the cafeteria. She put on one of her bigger jackets when she noticed the rain hadn’t let up since she woke up. She quickly pondered emptying the cup in her room before shrugging, and slipped out the door towards school.

_ ‘Damnit…’ _

Susie was soaked, to say the least. She forced the hood off of her wet mane and promptly rung her hair out in front of the main school doors. She thought about going outside to do it, but remembered that the outside entrance didn’t have an overhang, which would just get her even more wet.

With her clothes relatively dried out and the floor now slick, she began her march to the cafeteria. Others in the hallway passed her glances and whispered to their friends about her and she sent them a teeth-gleaming smile in return. The school wasn’t too large, but it wasn’t too small either. In fact, it had enough classrooms to have multiple rooms left unused.

But only one in particular being one Susie favored the most.

Just ahead of her, sat a large door. Looking at the door now, it would make sense for it to not be a closet. It was a dark, imposing door, standing out obviously against the more light colored building.

She wanted to go inside.

The overwhelming urge to enter was crushing. She smiled bitterly and a line of sweat begun to form on her forehead. She should really wait for Kris, she  _ did _ say that they would go together. It would be rather Susie-ish to leave Kris behind, though, wouldn’t it? She had class anyways, so she couldn’t stay even if she wanted to.

Wait, what?

Since when did she give a damn about school. Her dad doesn’t care if she’s late to class anyways, let alone skip it altogether, so what does it matter. It’s not like she’ll miss anything, she won’t even be paying attention in the first place. And how does she know that she’ll even be able to still go to the Dark World later, so why not go now?

And just like that, the smug grin that had begun to form evaporated, replaced by a sudden realization dawning on her. ‘ _ Would it still even be there?’ _

Without any hesitation, she shoved the door open, pushing through it with wide eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and her worst horrors came true. She could see the many items stacked on shelves and boxes strewn about in the room. The lights were on, surprisingly, and she slowly entered, letting the door shut behind her.

Not only were the lights on inside, but the door to the spare classroom leading into the supply closet was wide open. The rustling of boxes and papers could be heard coming from the other room. Susie considered the probability of her getting in trouble for being somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be, but shrugged it off. She could deal with a small lecture. Peeping into the other classroom produced the one thing she hoped it wasn’t. A teacher.

Not only was it a teacher, it was the vice principal, Ms. Dreemurr. A bead of sweat dripped down Susie’s forehead as she stood in the doorway. Toriel was doing… something. She couldn’t really tell what but it was kinda concerning considering how far her head was crammed into a small cabinet. She seemed to be looking for something pretty intently.

Mesmerized by the sight, Susie was stuck in place watching the goat monster helplessly rummage through a cabinet. Susie jumped as Toriel finally put an end to her searching and banged her head on one of the shelves. Uttering one final curse, she dragged her head out of the shelves and rubbed at her head.

No matter how much Susie liked Toriel, she didn’t exactly feel like having a full on conversation with her friend’s mother.

Toriel bumped her head on one of the cabinet shelves. She let out a hiss and tugged her head out of the cabinet. She rubbed at her head and mumbled a few unintelligible words of choice before sighing.

Susie’s eyes met Toriel’s.

“Oh! Greetings, my child.” Toriel’s face flushed as she rubbed at her head and she fixed her long, flowing dress. “How long have you been standing there?”

An uncomfortable grin stretched across Susie’s face. She must’ve looked so stupid just standing there. “I dunno, a minute or so?” She looked away and rocked back and forth on her heels, one hand scratching the back of her neck and the other stuffed deep in her pocket. Toriel looked away as well, before clearing her throat.

“I apologise, my child, for any impropriety you may have seen. I was not expecting anyone.” Toriel straightened her posture, bringing her height close to touching the ceiling of the small room. She loomed over Susie, and if she were closer, would have actually frightened Susie with the accusing glare she was sending her way “What are you doing out of class, young lady? The bell rang only a few minutes ago.” She scorned.

Susie didn’t even attempt to hide her surprise. She hadn’t even heard the bell ring, she was so caught up in looking through the supply closet she hadn’t heard it. She assumed it was still before class.

_ ‘Damn. No breakfast’.  _ Her stomach grumbled at the thought.

“Ms. Alphys sent me out to get chalk.” She said. It wasn’t the truth, no, but it’s a better lie than the truth. Or… whatever. “I was just looking for some.” It wasn’t the most believable lie, but it should be enough to get her out of this mess.

Toriel scrutinized Susie’s face, staring deeply at her. Susie felt the discomfort settle in and she shifted her gaze away. With a deep sigh, Toriel put a large paw on Susie’s shoulder. Susie’s gaze instantly flickered back to Toriel.

“My child, I know of your father.” Nobody ever really knew of her dad. He was a pretty big shut in, despite his nightly tendencies. Susie’s brow furrowed. “He was a good man. He  _ is  _ a good man. He has made mistakes but so have you, and I have hope your family will someday show the town what you can really do. Make us proud.” With a sympathetic smile and a gentle pat to the shoulder, Toriel was gone through the classroom door.

Susie’s mouth cut into a small frown and her lips parted slightly, confused and astonished. She looked to the closet, her eyes catching on the deck of cards spread across the shelves in the cabinet. She walked to the cabinet and looked in.

She sneered, “Jeez, this cabinet is long. No wonder she got stuck…” Not to mention that one of the cabinet doors was stuck shut, somehow. Nobody could get it open, even the boss monsters. There was a competition set up a couple weeks ago to see if anyone could get it open. She could remember beating up a certain bird because he made fun of her for not being able to get it open. 

Her eyes lit up. She started rummaging through the cards and shelves, searching around for one particu– 

“Ha! Found you!” Susie pulled a card out from the depths of the shelf. It was the jack of spades. “I knew I’d find you in there somewhere.”

She also knew she probably looked so insane right now, but she was too excited to care.

“I’m sorry. I can’t see you today like I promised.” She smiled weakly. When she had left the Dark World she had worried that the events were all a dream. Kris had said he had seen it, too, but he could have been lying. Maybe it was a dream. It made sense, with all the similar board pieces and cards, especially the Seam doll. It was too weird how that was here. The only thing that said it wasn’t a dream was the lack of Ralsei. But even then, you could never be sure…

“I was really missin’ ya.” She smiled somberly. “I got worried I wasn’t gonna be able to see you again and when I went to go see, I…” She breathed in and out before sitting on the ground facing away from both doors. She lowered her voice. “It’s not there.”

She could feel the heat behind her eyes forming. “You know, Lancer, you really changed me yesterday, I don’t know how but you did.” She laughed bitterly. “Maybe all of yesterday just wasn’t actually real and I’m just insane. Maybe Kris is too!” Tears began to prick at the edges of her eyes.

“It would make sense.” Her voice cracked. Her face was flushed and she was gritting her teeth. She was so embarrassed with herself, so  _ disgusted _ . She’s crying over someone who might not even be real, let alone hugging a card to her chest to make herself feel better?  _ Pathetic, _ really.

“I know you can’t hear me, and all, but…” She trailed off, a tear slipping down her cheek followed by another. “Maybe if I just hope, I’ll see you again.”

She met Lancer only yesterday and she’s crying over him. What was he, 10? She’s ac _ tually crying over a 10 year old right now? You saw him just the other day and now you’re crying over him because you can’t see him again? How selfish can you get? _

The thoughts only brought more tears to her face. She couldn’t help but feel pitiful. It wasn’t as if anyone else was in her life right now. She couldn’t control feeling lonely. It’s been a long while since she last had a friend that could do what Lancer did to her.

She’s never had someone admire her before.

“ _ Fuck _ .” It was whimpered out. Her chest felt tight and throat sore. Maybe she’s right. She’s not even certain if he’s  _ real! _ Maybe opening that door was a mistake. It’s not like there was much point, she had took care of everyth– 

A loud thud stopped her heart. Her crying came to a stop, only little hiccups that would force themselves out being heard. She loosened her grip on the card and turned around.

Laying there on the floor was none other than Noelle. Her face was flushed and scrunched. It looked as if she was trying to move into the room but tripped over something in the process. She had landed on some of the chess pieces and looked to be in some amount of pain.

Susie scrambled to get up and scrubbed at her face. She walked to where Noelle was hissing in pain and held out her hand. Noelle looked at the offered hand in shock, her face flushing even more as she glanced at Susie’s face, which was no doubt puffy and red. Noelle took her hand and pulled herself up. She secretly thanked Noelle for being so light.

Noelle stood and brushed her skirt off, straightening it out the best she could. An awkward silence spread within the room. Susie was not having a good time getting caught crying. She wanted to be angry but she could hear her friend’s shouting at her to be nice. She let the heat boil in her stomach. She looked away from Noelle.

“Are you okay?” Susie finally asked, breaking the silence. Noelle looked up in shock and seemed to panic for a second before thinking to speak.

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine, I’m fine.” She looked down again and then looked back up at Susie, flushing. “Are you okay?”

It was quiet and gentle but something in Susie’s mind took it as an advancement. “Of course I’m fine. Why would I not be fine?” She sneered, bearing her teeth at the defenseless girl and shoving her index finger into Noelle’s chest.

Noelle took one step back defensively. She crossed her arms behind her back nervously.

“I’m not really too sure, that’s kind of what I’m trying to figure out.” She shifted her head in the other direction as Susie brought her toothie face closer, both faces red-hot.

“Well stop trying to. It’s none of your business, Bambi.” Susie stood back. She shoved her hands in her pockets and began walking away. She knocked her shoulder into Noelles as she made her way out, almost knocking her off her feet again. Susie sent a small glance behind her to make sure she hadn’t actually fallen before continuing forward.

“It’s Noelle…”

She had whispered it, but it was just loud enough in the quiet room for Susie to hear. She stopped and faced Noelle, who was stopped like a deer in headlights in the middle of the room, flustered.

“This never happened,  _ Noelle _ .” She snarled, spitting the name out as harshly as she could in her state. With that final sentence, Susie turned and left, leaving Noelle alone in the room.

Susie exhaled, slamming the door shut behind her.  _ ‘Today’s already been exhausting and now I’m supposed to go to class? Fuck me.’ _ Her brow furrowed and she put on the best neutral face she could muster.  _ ‘I’m sure Kris’ll cheer me up a bit’ _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not as good as you wanted it to be! lmao but thanks for getting to the end.
> 
> Spam me with criticism so i can know what to do better next time


End file.
